Jealousy
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Prequel of sorts to Leaving. CLC, of course.


Aaackk! I know, I know, I should be working on Soleil, and Pursuit, and 99WTAS. But I'm not. Sorry.

Anyways, this is the prequel-type-thing to Leaving. It took me the better part of three days to finish, but here it is.

**Allergy Information:** Don't kill me if you think I've crossed into the rape-stories; it's just this one, and I know it's unrealistic, because I happen to know someone who was raped. So don't yell at me for it; I didn't WANT it to be realistic.

* * *

Cloud couldn't do much but stand on the sidelines whenever Leon would meet up with Zell unexpectedly. That's what he was doing this time, just like all the times before. He was waiting for Leon to realize that Zell's eyes kept roaming a bit too much. Waiting for Leon to notice the hand that was tightening on his waist in warning. If Leon ever did notice anything, he ignored it.

This time, Cloud's hand was on his arm. Zell appeared and started up an animated conversation-- one that didn't include Cloud. It was about something from when they were in high school, before Leon and Cloud had met. If it was anyone except Zell, it wouldn't have mattered. But Zell and Leon had a history, and it was obvious Zell's feelings still at least bordered sexual.

Cloud's grip on Leon's arm tightened alarmingly when he saw Zell's eyes ghost over the blonde's frame again.

"A--ah, Cloud, you're hurting me." Cloud didn't loosen his grip. "Zell, I'm sorry, but I think we should g-go home now…"

"Oh, it's fine, I understand." He smiled that damned annoying smile of his. It took all of Cloud's willpower to not hit him. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. It was nice to see you, Zell." Leon gave a small smile. Zell turned and left. "What the _hell_ was _that_ about? I'm going to have bruises now, thank you," he whispered harshly.

Cloud still didn't loosen his grip. Wordlessly, he turned and began dragging Leon back to their apartment.

"C-Cloud, you're hurting me. Stop…" Still, Cloud's iron hold on his arm didn't cease. It was strong enough that he was beginning to lose circulation. Cloud didn't let go until after the door of their apartment was shut behind them.

"You are _mine,_ Leon, _mine._"

"Pardon? Since when did I become your _property_, Cloud? You don't fucking own me!"

Cloud snarled and slammed Leon into the wall. "I'm not going to let anyone else have you. You've been mine since you first walked through that door, and you know it damn well."

"Cloud, let go…" Leon whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"Good! I'm sick of the way other men look at you! I'm the only one allowed to touch you, Leon." He pressed his lips hard against Leon's, initiating a rough and bruising kiss. Rather than kissing back, Leon squirmed, trying anything to get away from his suddenly aggressive boyfriend. With a feral growl, Cloud pulled away and quickly flipped Leon none too gently so that his chest was pressed against the wall. He took off the brunet's clothes, despite many protests and pleas. When Leon was finally naked, trembling before him, Cloud pressed a possessive kiss to his shoulder. With one hand keeping the frightened man against the wall, the other hand undid his pants.

"Cloud, please… stop…" Leon was pleading again. This was the first time Cloud had _ever_ been rough with him. And Cloud _knew_ that he was a virgin. He didn't know what to think. Why was Cloud so angry over Zell talking to him?

Cloud didn't stop. He didn't even pause until he was completely inside Leon, the zipper of his pants beginning to bite into soft, tan flesh. Leon was crying out in pain, but that didn't stop him. No, he was too upset. A year of bottling up his anger and jealousy, and now he needed a release. The small part of him that still was thinking straight was apologizing profusely to Leon. After all, he'd promised to always be gentle with him, to always be loving and caring… to never do something like this.

"Leon," Cloud finally whispered, "I'm sorry." Cloud had finished, but he was still inside Leon, who was now slumping against the wall in defeat and sobbing. He pulled out, ashamed to look down; Leon was bleeding. He gently touched Leon's wet cheek, only to be rejected. The brunet wouldn't even look at him.

"I don't understand… _why_, Cloud?"

Cloud didn't respond. He didn't want to admit why he'd done something so horrible to the man he loved.

"…there's nowhere for you to sleep."

"After what you just did, I can't see how sharing a bed would be bad."

"What if I hurt you again, Leon?" Cloud murmured. "I… I'm scared, baby…" Cloud's arms slipped around Leon's waist. "I'm really fucking scared… I don't want to lose you…"

"Cloud…"

"I just… sometimes I wonder if you're cheating on me… and I'm not going to tell you I'm not a jealous person, because I am. I don't want to let anyone but me have you."

"Cloud… you hurt me…"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry…"

"You have to swear you won't do that again." Leon lifted his face to look at his boyfriend.

"I promise, I swear… I won't even touch you again if that's what you want."

"N-no! I… I like you touching me… I mean… don't hurt me again."

"I won't. Ever. I promise." When he leaned forward to press an apologetic kiss on Leon's lips, the brunet flinched. "Oh, gods… sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm really, extremely sorry."

"I know…" Cloud's shaky hand fumbled its way to Leon's face, his long fingers running over his swollen lips. "Cloud… I'm tired…"

"I'll take you to bed now, if you want," Cloud whispered, "And you can leave tomorrow."

"W-what? Leave?"

"I just figured… since I raped you and all…"

"Cloud, it was a shitty thing to do, but I'm not going to _leave_ you over it. We've talked about this before."

"But Leon… I fucking _raped _you."

"Cloud, if you want me to leave, just say so. If you want me to stay, then shut up."

"I do want you to stay…"

"Then stop talking. I'm exhausted and sore, and I want to go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning if you want."

"Yeah. Okay."

Cloud carried Leon to their bed, gingerly sitting him down on the edge.

"If you want, I can slee--"

"Come to bed, Cloud."

"O-okay."

Cloud lie down behind him, staring at his back.

"Just so you know," Leon suddenly said, "The main reason I'm not leaving you is because I've been ready for a while. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I mean, maybe I wasn't ready for sex like that… but it would have been nice if you were gentler."

"Really?" Cloud edged closer slightly.

"Mmm."

"…I'm sorry about saying you belonged to me."

"You know… you were right. I sort of do."

"You're being far too agreeable about all of this."

"What do you want me to do? Yell and scream and cry at you?"

"Not exactly… it's what I was expecting."

"Cloud, I'm happy with you. If that means I'm your property, I'm okay with that, as long as you continue to treat me well."

"I highly doubt raping you is considered treating you well."

Leon turned to look at him. "You made a mistake. It happens. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Cloud couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, babe."

Carefully, Cloud draped a possessive arm over Leon's waist. When Leon didn't seem to mind, the blonde pulled him close against his chest. Cloud kissed his head, holding him tightly.

* * *

It was the best ending could think of (excuse my poor grammar; I'm lazy right now). Anyways, I hope you liked-- especially totallyinlovewithed, because she PMed me and asked for it (even though I was already secretly working on it, hehe).

So yeah. Review/favourite/PM.


End file.
